Darkest Secrets
by Ahmad
Summary: Cortex Has some Dark Secrets,But Should he he keep it? or live the rest of his life in misery and embarresment? FINISHED!
1. Truth to be told

Chapter 1: Truth to Be Told

A usual day, Crash was sleeping like always, Coco was finding an upgrade for her computer, and Crunch

was familierizing Himself to N.Sanity Island

''Man! This place is so cool!'' Cried out Crunch

Coco replied back

''Umm,Crunch, Listen, now that you are like us,you should learn a few basic rules...

''What are they?'' Asked Crunch pleased because SOMEONE finally paid atttention to him!

''Well, you should work on your accent, we don't say things like ''man'' are ''dude'', but you are free to chose if you want to be in our tribe, Bandicootona.'' Replied Coco

Crunch became happier and said ''Sure thing dearest sister!''

''Thats more like it,and another thing,every member of the tribe must chose a full name for him, Example, my name

is Coco, but my full name is Cocora Adrian Bandicoot... Said Coco

''Oh,So our Father's name was Adrian?'' Asked Crunch

''Yes, your full name should be Crunkian Adrain Bandicoot , Because the son's name should rhyme with the father's name'' Said Coco..

A few minutes later Crash woke up,and they started joking and talking about their parents, then Cortex passed by

he heard Crash saying:'' I wonder who killed our parents ,I Don't Think its Cortex, He's Too Friendly''

After Hearing that Cortex began tearing,and then started to cry a little

''What's Wrong?'' Asked Crash

Cortex Replied: Well,(sniff)The Truth is...

Thats it for now!Reveiw to know what Cortex's secret is! I'd appreciate it if Lord Red Reads This! 


	2. Reality becomes a nightmare

Reality Becomes a nightmare

Well, The Truth is that,I realy killed your parents,I did not create ANY of you.even Crunch,I Just nursed him,so i confess,i did the worst,i ruind your lives,I'm

extremely sorry,please forgive me! Cortex said in depair,he knew that after telling ''The Truth'' His Life would go down the drain...

Crash looked surprized,then he replied in anger and sorrow ''You!You ruined our lives!You are nothing but a,Oh i can't say it!''

Coco did'nt accept what Crash di so she said ''Crash! Stop it! At least he told the truth! So he could be a you know what,but that does'nt re-make him our enemy!

Crunch noded ,and agreed with Coco, and Crash did the same too,but Cortex was still sad, still feeling sorry of what he did,still crying from an ancient past

''Cheer up Cortex, nobody is sad now ,be happy ! Join the fun!'' said Coco hoping to cheer Neo up, after all ,Coco is a very humble person, she never got naive, and she wanted everyone to be happy.

-------

At night,Coco was searcing in an old trunk,she found a book,but it was empty,suddenly writting started to appear.

''Hello my sweet daughter, its me ! your Father!'' Wrote the book .Coco was shocked and surprized!

Coco wrote back ''Can you tell me what happend to you?''

The book wrote ''no'' . As she was approuch ing to write Plese, the book wrote: I can show you,let me take you back 11 years to the past...

The book flapped the pages quikly to a page with the word ''Novemer 30 1998'', and a bright light took Coco to an old place

There was a man that looked like Crash. Coco asked ''Who are you? Father? is that you?'' But no repley,the fully grown bandicoot walk straigh to a person ,and that person was,their mother!Adriana! Coco was shocked

Adriana said ''Are our three children in a safe place?''

''Yes my wife,but worry no more, as I shall take revenge on whome ever ended us up like this,Dr. Neo Cortex'' Replied Adrian

''No Adrian! I will ot let you risk your life for us ! save yourself!You're more important!'' Said Adriana

''I must my wife, I hope to see yo again...''

Moment later The Bandicoots' Parents were at Cortex castle,since Adriana disareed to let adrian go alone,and before you know it,Cortex pulled out an Ultra -Laser Gun,and killed them

Coco screamed ''No!Mother Faaaatheer! no!!!!

She was back home,horrified of what she saw

Cortex!YOu fool! I am going to Kill you!!! Thought Coco

Has Coco gone crazy?will she forgive Neo? Review to know what happens next! 


	3. Todesangst

Todesangst

Crash woke up, his chest hurt alot, and he had a huge headach. He saw Coco looking at him, her face was all red,

and filled with tears, crying of the secrets that were revealed.

What's Wrong? Why Are you crying Coco? Crash asked silently, he was still sleepy, and could'nt talk in a high voice.

Oh Crash! It was horrible! Said Coco

There there Now! You read that book did'nt you? Its okay, Just forget about it, sleep next to me, you will feel better.

But Coco was still sad, thinking about the voices she heard.

''Adrain look out'  
''Cortex I , NOo!  
''Adriana save yourself get the children to safety''

Those were the words that sounded in her head, the next morning, Crash was in a terrible state of health, his eyes

red, his voice was low, and his ''Spin Attack'' was weak.

''Coco?'' Crash asked ''If I Die, please forgive Cortex, Don't stay mad at him, and Crunch, if i die , tell him my room will be his room.

Coco was surprized, she 's not THAT angry at Neo, so she asked Crash

''Why should I forgive Neo, he did'nt do anything wrong''

''Well, When he dropped a chemical, a few years ago , he said its gas would give me temporary Deadly cancer''

'' No Crash! Please don't Die! We're to young to be separated''

Aku Aku Came and took Coco Away

''No !Crash ! I can't leave him! NO!

She hit Aku Aku away and got out of the house, Crying and sobbing , and when she fell she got back to tell AKu Aku another secret, The source of Crash's

sickness.

When AKu Aku knew, he went to Cortex.

'' Neo Cortex, you are a disgrace ! A Mockery! Leave these islands NOW! Before you cause anymore damage!

Neo left ,looking at the ground, he ruind the lives of everyone , and now, everyone hates him.

His life is over, He does'nt want commit suicide, but he wants to solve things.

He had one idea, if he finds the source of Crash's cancer, and make an opposite formula , he would reverse the cancer, and everyone will like him again, he shall, work on it ,but what if he fails? What if the new formula is deadly? Then nobody will trust him, He will really be Todesangst(1)

He Had to do something

Back at Crash's House everyone sat next to him, while he slept sick, and shivering from his cold feeling, his hands were as cold as ice.

''He could die anyminute'' N.Trophy whisperd to N.Trance.

''Yeah, its too bood you can't create a time machine to fix things...'' Said N.trance.

Nina Cortex, Neo Cortex's niece, had a crush on crash, and he had a crush on her, she held his hand and said ''Hang in there! You will feel better soon,Don't worry Coco,he won't die, its just a case of small Un-Deadly cancer made of a reversable chemical.

What? Everyone shouted out

''You mean he'll be okay?''

It depends. said Nina ''If my Uncle has a heart, he'd create the opposite of this chemical , and Crash will live, we just have to hope Uncle Cortex is still here, in his lab

''Come on Coco!'' said Crunch ''Let's go search Cortex's LAb for Cortex and tell him to recreate the formula!

Its True Neo Cortex DESTROYED their life,There was still hope, they hoped to fix everything,and foret what happened

TO BE CONTINUED

REVIEW TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!

1.Todesangst means hated by everyone 


	4. Arcana

ARCANA 

Crash was getting worse every minute, his green eyes faded out from the redness, he'd die any minute. Neo Cortex still did'nt find

that formula for the cure,

they had to hurry or Crash will die, Nina was'nt lying, about the cancer being un-deadly, but an overdoze of the scent is very

deadly, everything was

hopeless, everyone mourned in despair over Crash's weakness, nothing seemed to be right, Coco, even though she hated Cortex

for everything he did ,still

cheered him up, which made him more confident to find the formula.

''Well Doctor?' Anything?'' asked Coco

''F,B,G What the ! Yes Yes! I found it ! Crash will live!''

Wow! I must be dreaming !'' Coco said.

They rushed back to their home but sadly, they were to late, Crash had died, they covered him in a white sheet,Aku Aku and

Uka UKa were floating above him,looking at him and frowning.

''No! NO He Died NOO!'' After saying that Coco fell to the ground infront of , Everyone looked at him angry, he looked back innocently.

''Leave! Get out ! And Don't come back ! you've ruined enough Lives Don't you think?'' Said Aku Aku

Cortex left and was never seen again, Even in his lab, and the Cortex Vortex, and Cortex castle, he was nowhere to be found...

After waking up, Coco went to Crash ,lifted the sheet,kissed him ,touched his hands,and put the sheet back on.

'' Why? Why me? I hate Cortex !Please Father ! Come back, Do something ,**REVIVE CRASH PLEASE!!!**

aku aku took her away and said ''Coco, there is one way to bring Crash back, but it would be impossible.You'le have to climb to

the highest mountain in the

world, and see what The clouds form, if they form the word ''ARCANA'' it means when you say it Crash will revive, if it spells

''MORTALINA'' it means, well, Crash

well be really dead .

Coco felt better after hearing that,and asked ''But how could I make them form Arcana?''

''Well, you have to beleive in yourself, it would be 99 possible because youa re a humble and smart little girl'' said Aku aku.

Coco was happy, she ran ,and started building an airodynamic air transpoter or A.D.A.T

When she was done, she said goodbye to everyone and blasted off, she hoped they'd spell ARCANA, or she will not see Crash

again,she hoped she will

make , she hoped it was true, she hoped everything would go back to normal.

Please review **_WITH SOME IDEAS OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT_**, thank you and remember to **_REVIEW_**


	5. Redemption

Redemption

It was a silent night ,nothing seemed to be right ,it was a very bad day ,but Coco was going to the magic clouds right?

After 3 hours of waiting Coco came

Well what happend? Everyone asked

Coco looked at the ground, and silently said ''I, I ,Failed

What do you mean you failed Coco? Aku aku asked

Well, I reached the clouds, but the evil twins returned, and defused the clouds, now Crash can't get back.

After saying that Coco broke into a sob, and then cried.

Crunch ran to her with tears in his eyes,and trying to hold back a sob,he kissed her head,and hugged her.

Suddenly a hissing , echoing noise was heard and frightend everyone

''hisssia,hisakita!Arrrrrrcaaanaaa.

The voice broke into a female voice

''ehh,Don't woorrrryy my daughter you will ok !ARRCANA ARCANA ARCANA

Then ,everyone heard screams,from girls,from fear, and Coco fell to the ground ,she fainted,the screams ended.

She woke up in a room, not hers, not even in her house.Her parents came.

''Mother?FAther?'' Asked Coco

''Look at her!Our Beautiful little girl, the last time we saw her she was so small, now she's twelve years old! Yes Cocora? What would you like?

This is not Earth right? Am I in Heaven or something?Oh Please!Revive Crash for me PLEASE!

Do not worry daughter,you will return home ,with Crash revived again!

Oh thank !Thank you!

Then her father told her some thing,he did not talk very good english, he spelled W-V,he squeeezed on an ''R''

He said: Oh!Do not thank us n thank Docter Neo Cortex,and whaen you are back, tell Crunch to have this.

He gave her a locket, since COco and Crash had it, he has to have one too

Coco got dizzy again,her parens said goodbye, and she was back home,Crash was revived, Coco found the locket still in her

hand while she was sleeping, she gave it to Crunch hugged Crash,and everyone sat on the best view of N.Sanity island.

But there still remains a problem,where is Cortex?Is he dead?Will he Return?Will he be forgiven? Find out in the next Chapter ''EYes of destress'' when you review! 


	6. Eyes Of Distress

Eyes of destress( A Third life for Neo) 

The last chapter was about Crash living again, this chapter tells about Cortex's third new way of living.

Neo Cortex was sailing on his old boat to get out of N.Sanity island, no one likes him now, his second life is over, now he

wants to live in a place to work, like a normal person, he had no choice but to work at the richest company, MegaCorp, he

had to go to planet Grondo, so he used his remaining spaceships, when he was there he entered a garage. but paying on this

planet is in bolts, he had a few normal

ones, and they worked, do he went to Mega-Corp's boss, MR.X.

Mr.X's office was dark, and he only showed his eyes, and his voice was like a gangster ,and he played music on a radio while

speaking,his eyes where very big.

''Ah! You are perfect for creating weapons! You may start immediatly, you will get a minimum of 3,000,000 bolts per day!

which means $300,000,000,000 on earth if you put them in this M--B Conver-T ,Plus if you earn us alot ,you will be

awarded with a platinum bolt!'' Said Mr.X

Neo was still sad because of his faded past, now he lost all his friend, and he frowned as he talked to Mr.X.

''Come now! At MegaCorp we do anything to make our employee happy!Whats your problem?'' Said Mr.X when he saw

Cortex sad.

''Well,my friends hate me for doing something bad,I killed their familly, and now I killed the daughter's brother!'' said Cortex

''Well, Don't worry, maybe we can help! This is a ray used to make people's heart restart!'' Replied Mr.X

''But you don't understand! He has been dead for three days!''

''Don't worry,we'll still help, now get to meet the other people,and you can start building this! The Extinguinator, its used to turn off fire in a flash, and you

can create an upgrade for the Zodiak weapon...'' Said Mr.X

Cortex got happier, at least he got a new friend !And a job! So his new life was a little boosted up, so he began working on his tasks,when it was time to go

home, he got confused,he has no home, and nobody to stay with, should he take advice from Mr.X?

He cried, although he made new freinds, he longed for his old friends, who where his slaves and worst enemies, but he

thought again, he could still apolagize!

He took of to earth and reached N.Sanity Island, but is he dreaming?A party! and Crash was alive,He landed,and saw Crash.

''Neo is that you?Hey everyone Neo's Back!HORRRRAAY!'' Crash cried out.

But no,it was not real,he just fell asleep while working and dreamt that, he wished it was true, he continued workin,trying to

hold back his tears, tying to stop his eyes of distress,but no use,he had killed Crash, Neo remembered the times,he creid

since he was like a father to Crash Coco and Crunch,and now they hate him ,and he had killed Crash,what a mistake he had

done, he wished he never even existed, if he did not exist, Crash would still be alive,Coco won't be sad, and they'd probably

live better! He said to himself.

''Oh God!Why did you create me?**WHY DO I EXIST? FOR WHAT REASON? TELL ME! GIVE ME A SIGN!** '' Cortex

cried out...

Then he saw a bright light, which took him to Adrian an Adriana Bandicoot.

''Neo Cortex, why are you crying? There is a reason for your existence, if it was'nt for you,our children would'nt have became

so skilled, if it was'nt for you

we won't be ghosts and will not have the power to revive Crash....

''Crash is alive again?'' Asked Cortex

TO be continued ,Please Read and REVIEW!


	7. Glad to be back

Glad To Be Back(A.K.A Back to normal) 

Cortex was surprized to know Crash was alive! He quickly ran to his ship and flew of to earth, but something was

still wrong when he got there ,the whole place was deserted, no one, not a soul, even the crickets were'nt

chirping, he looked everywhere, until he found a not:

To whom ever is reading this, WE ARE IN THE ICY MOUNTAINS HAVING A PARTY!

Neo knew it was a happy message , and directly fled up to the mountains, he faced many dangers, but his courage

helped him,the ice served as water, and he entered the party,

He looked everywhere for Crash Crunch and Coco, he saw Aku Aku, AKu said everyone had forgave him even thought he

did so much pain,he helped them, he saved Crash because of killing thier parents,everything was back to normal!

THE END

Sorry I made this chapter EXTREMEly short,but this was the only way I can end a story with a mysteriouse ending like

chapter 6, chapter 6 was the end, but this is the outro......


End file.
